jokebattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi VS Rainbow Dash
Fight! Waluigi gets out his tennis racket as Rainbow Dash flies towards him. He hits her, sending her into Patrick Star. Rainbow Dash: Get out of my way, tubby! Patrick: NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY! Patrick then goes Super Saiyan Tubby 4, and fires a giant Ki Blast at Rainbow. Rainbow creates a tornado, forcing the Ki blast to land on Waluigi. SSJ4 Tubby punches the combatants into the tornado. Pikachu then electrocutes Waluigi’s tennis racket. Tubby jumps in the tornado, and uses a Hulk Smash on Waluigi. Waluigi then uses a Waa-inator on Rainbow, freezing her. Waluigi then beats up Rainbow, as Tubby charges another Ki blast. Tubby: Nobody… Rainbow unfreezes. Tubby:Calls Me.. Waluigi slaps Pikachu with his tennis racket. Tubby: TUBBY! Tubby goes Super Saiyan 5, uses Kaio-Ken, and fires the blast all at the same time. Waluigi tries to block the attack using SpongeBob, but the Ki Blast goes through SpongeBob. Hyper Sonic then spin dashes into the blast. Hyper Sonic: Now I’ll Show You! The two forces then collided. Tubby’s blast then faded. Rainbow Dash stopped the tornado the fighters were in, while Hyper Sonic turned back into normal Sonic. Waluigi used Waa-Wings, and flew with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then shot lightning out of a cloud, electrocuting Waluigi. SSJ5 Tubby then Hulk Smashed Rainbow, sending the Pegasus down. Sonic homing attacked Waluigi, then Rainbow, then Tubby. However, giant rocks came up around Tubby, as a blast emerged from the stones. When the blast clears up, Waluigi and Rainbow are still fighting. Waluigi gets out the Waa-Nuke and his Waa-Gun. Rainbow tries to run, but Waluigi activates the Waa-Inator again. Many Ki Blasts come from the SSJ5 Tubby, but Waluigi reflects them with the tennis racket. Waluigi drops the Waa-Nuke above Rainbow, and fires at it with the Waa-Gun. Tubby tries to stop it with Ki Blasts, but turns back into normal Patrick before he can fire. Then, the Nuke explodes as you can see something going above the explosion while Waluigi runs away. However, Waluigi is stopped by…RAINBOW DASH?! Waluigi: What?! I blew you up! Rainbow: Funny… YOU blew up! Rainbow trapped Waluigi in a tornado, and then threw the tornado into the nuke’s explosion. The explosion stopped just in time to let Waluigi survive. He threw his Waa-String at Rainbow Dash. Waluigi jumped to her, and kicked Rainbow into the air. He decided to spread Waa-Grease on the Pegasus. Rainbow then charged at Waluigi, but slipped. Waluigi spawned the Waa-Pipe under Rainbow. Waluigi jumped on Rainbow and used a ground pound on her. They fell threw the pipe. In the tube, Waluigi threw Rainbow upwards towards the shrinking pipe. The pipe shrunk straight through Rainbow Dash. Where Rainbow was, she was getting dissolved by acids. Waluigi exited the pipe. He had won. Or did he? He saw the Pipe glowing. Eventually, Super Rainbow Dash came out! The Pegasus used Super Rainbow. The Rainbow bar pushed Waluigi as far as it could go. Waluigi spawned in a Waa-Portal. When he reached the portal, he went through the wall. The Super Rainbow, however, could not handle the force and dissolved. Super Rainbow Dash went through. Waluigi, however, canceled the portal. Rainbow still went through. Waluigi got the Waa-Knife. Super Rainbow:You can’t kill Super Rainbow Dash with a KNIFE! HaHa! Waluigi then jumped up and squeezed the Chaos Emeralds out of Rainbow, before getting electrocuted by a random cloud that Rainbow found. Waluigi: This is what Waa-Power can do! Waluigi threw the Waa-Power in the air, and caught it with his knife. The knife turned into a giant sword. He got out a huge bow as well. He made a circle in the cloud with the Sword, picked up the circle, put it in front of Rainbow, and then got out the bow. He put the sword on the bow, ate a Waaccuracy, and fired the sword straight through the circle of the cloud. Waluigi throws the cloud circle away to see that the sword cut perfectly into Rainbow Dash. Waluigi: Don’t mess with Waa-Power like that! K.O! Category:CDBWMCTTCs Category:No SimiDeath Battle